Kubus
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: Kubus dengan enam sisi mengingatkan Sakura pada keenam sisi suaminya-Sasuke Uchiha yang pemarah, keras kepala, cuek, pendendam, perhatian dan... manja. Canon. Fic yang pertama kali ku-publish di FFn ini. Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : Canon, Out Of Characters(maybe XD), Typo(s), Ga Jelas karena ini fiksi pertama yang ku**_**publish**_

**Kubus**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

Pagi ini terlihat biasa saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sinar matahari yang belum menyengat nampak membayang di balik dedaunan pepohonan. Awan berbagai bentuk berarak dari utara ke selatan sebagai dampak dari angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Udara dingin sisa dari bias hujan lebat semalam masih setia membuat bulu meremang. Cuaca yang mendukung sebagian umat manusia untuk terus terlelap dalam buaian selimut mereka sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk wanita berambut pink muda yang sudah berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hm~ hmmm~," senandung lembut keluar dari lengkungan ke atas bibir tipis berwarna merah milik wanita yang sedang berkebun itu. Tangannya masih setia memegang sekop yang digunakannya untuk menggemburkan tanah.

Sakura-si wanita yang berkebun tersebut- kemudian mengambil kantong berwarna putih susu bertuliskan _Sawi_ lalu membuka ikatan berwarna hijau di mulut kantong tersebut dan menuangkan isinya. Biji berwarna hitam sebesar butiran pasir itu mulai memenuhi telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan khusus berkebun berwarna cokelat. Ia kemudian menaburkan biji tersebut ke tanah yang baru digemburkannya. Ia kemudian memercikkan air yang tidak terlalu banyak ke tanah yang akan menjadi wadah sang biji tumbuh menjadi sawi.

**GUBRAK!**

Segera Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rumahnya. Dahinya yang cukup lebar mengernyit bingung mendengar suara benda solid berat yang bertubrukan dengan cukup keras. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan berkebun tersebut dan bergegas menuju asal suara.

Mata _emerald_nya terbelalak melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang mengusap lengan kanannya. Wajah tampan sosok itu terlihat memerah. Mata _onyx_nya segera menangkap siluet istrinya yang berdiri di depan pintu belakang yang menghubungkan rumahnya dan taman belakang.

Menahan tawa menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sakura berdehem sebentar kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Kau sudah bangun ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri suaminya yang membeku di tempat. "Orang sakit seharusnya tetap di kamar. Istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke-_kun_." Senyum geli terpatri di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke memandang istrinya kesal. "Hn. Aku lapar." Ia mendelik mendapati Sakura yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah. Malu.

Bagaimana tidak merasa malu? Ia kedapatan menabrak tembok saat menuruni tangga. Seorang ANBU dengan mudahnya kehilangan kontrol motoriknya karena serangan demam? Konyol.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan kesal begitu," Sakura mengamit lengan kekar suaminya dan memapahnya menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tunggu sebentar." Setelah mendudukkan Sasuke, ia berlalu ke arah dapur dan tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan segelas air putih kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang sebentar ke dalam mangkuk yang isinya bubur nasi dengan sedikit daging ayam dan sayuran. Namun tomat lebih mendominasi bubur tersebut. Kemudian beralih memandang wajah manis istrinya. "Apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin langsung mencicipinya?" Ungkap Sakura. Kesal karena Sasuke hanya memandang masakannya.

"Suap." Suara baritone itu sukses membuat istrinya memandang langsung ke mata onyx yang tajam itu. Mencari keseriusan di sana.

Kelopak mata Sakura melebar dan mulutnya mulai terbuka secara _slow motion_. "Ha?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Nampak tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku, Sakura." Sasuke menatap Sakura jengah. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengulangi satu kata konyol itu lagi. Ia mengutuki kelancangan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan apa yang ia ingin Sakura lakukan untuknya ketimbang berpikir lebih panjang lagi. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau itu..." Sakura terkikik kecil kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Sasuke dan memegang lembut pipinya. "Buka mulutmu."

Sasuke kemudian beralih memandang kolam hijau bening milik Sakura yang selalu meneduhkan hatinya. Meskipun semburat merah itu semakin meluas di wajah sampai telinganya. Malu, pastinya. Ia tetap menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Suapan demi suapan terajut dalam keheningan. Senyum Sakura belum lepas dari wajahnya. Merasa bahagia serta bangga dapat menjadi istri yang baik untuk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

Sakura teringat saat mereka masih menduduki bangku akademi, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menatap Sakura Haruno. Menganggapnya gadis menyebalkan, cerewet dan selalu mengekorinya meskipun Sasuke terang-terangan memberikan tatapan kesal padanya.

Tanpa sengaja _emerald_nya menatap sebuah kotak tertutup yang terletak di dinding tepat di kaki tangga. Alisnya bertaut dan dahinya mengernyit. Kotak itu terlihat mengganggu di matanya.

Dengan tidak sabar ia menanyai Sasuke yang sedang disuapinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kotak itu kutaruh di gudang saja, ya? Kan isinya sudah kau ambil semalam." Sakura meletakkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk bubur dan bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan menuju kotak tersebut.

Ia membolak-balikkan kotak itu. Memainkannya layaknya bola. Enam sudut yang disatukan menjadi kotak itu memiliki _volume_ yang berguna untuk membantu pekerjaan manusia. Hal itu terpikirkannya begitu saja saat ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya yang kosong. Hal yang sederhana, memang. Namun cukup bermanfaat.

Setelah meletakkan kotak itu di gudang rumahnya, ia bergegas menemui Sasuke. Takut jika suaminya itu terlalu lama menunggunya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang enam sisi, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada kepala bersurai hitam kebiruan yang bermodel pantat ayam itu-Naruto yang menjulukinya seperti itu- tapi bagi Sakura, rambut itu begitu keren di matanya. Pria itu hanya memandang buburnya tanpa berniat memakannya. Sasuke meminum air putihnya yang tinggal setengah. Menunggu Sakura menyuapinya lagi, tampaknya. Enam sisi Sasuke yang Sakura tahu selama ini kembali mengganggu memori Sakura. Langkah mantap terus Sakura layangkan untuk mencapai suami tercintanya.

**KRIET**

Bunyi gesekan lantai dan kursi beradu dikarenakan Sakura yang menggeser asal kursinya agar tubuhnya lebih mudah masuk di antara kursi dan meja makan. Ia mengambil sendok yang berada di dalam bubur Sasuke dan tersenyum pada pria tampan di serong kirinya tersebut. Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sakura.

Pemarah, keras kepala, cuek, pendendam, perhatian dan... manja. Enam sisi Sasuke yang Sakura tahu. Memorinya terus berputar ke beberapa tahun silam. Saat dimana airmatanya terus mengalir demi pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

_Pemarah..._

Wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu masih sangat ingat saat dimana Sasuke menyebutnya '_kau... menyebalkan_'. Bahkan tatapan tajam dan nadanya yang dingin dan rendah itu saat mengucapkan dua kata itu masih membekas kuat diingatan Sakura.

Bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat melihat dua sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya saat di _Shi no Mori_-Hutan Kematian. Waktu itu ujian Chuunin kedua. Tantangan yang diberikan sang jounin, Anko Mitarashi yang tak disangka menjadi awal tekad Sasuke yang memutuskan ikatan yang ia jalani di desanya. Sakura masih ingat saat tanda kutukan pemberian Orochimaru menyebar di seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan memberikan ia kekuatan luar biasa yang membuat musuh mereka sekarat.

Ia masih ingat Sasuke menanyakan siapa yang membuatnya terluka seperti itu. Nada kemarahan yang jelas terdengar dari bibir tipis Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana Sasuke meremukkan tubuh musuh-musuhnya karena kemarahan mendapati gadisnya terluka parah.

_Keras kepala..._

Latihan memanjat pohon waktu di Kirigakure saat misi melindungi paman Tazuna si pembuat Jembatan Besar Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum geli saat mengingat betapa kacaunya penampilan pria yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak kenal menyerah saat memanjat pohon untuk mengatur cakranya lebih dari ratusan kali tanpa putus asa.

Oh, iya... Sakura hampir lupa Sasuke pernah menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya saat keluarganya masih hidup dengan damai. Saat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, mengajarkannya jurus bola api yang menjadi dasar _ninjutsu_ yang harus dikuasai oleh seorang Uchiha. Ia terkikik geli saat Sasuke menceritakan bibir mungilnya sampai melepuh karena terlalu sering berlatih dan harus diobati Ibunya. Puncaknya, jurus yang bahkan sulit dikuasai anak dua tahun di atasnya itu bisa ia kuasai dalam waktu seminggu. Benar-benar keras kepala...

_Cuek..._

Kalau sisi Uchiha Sasuke yang ini pasti dapat dilihat semua orang yang hidup di zamannya. Sikapnya yang dingin dan tidak pedulian membuatnya disegani bahkan membuat jengkel banyak orang. Neji Hyuuga, misalnya. Neji pernah merasa sakit hati saat ujian chuunin pertama dikarenakan Sasuke yang lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan ramah dari seorang _bunke_ hyuuga itu.

Kalau menyueki Sakura sih, sudah sangat sering. Sakura tertawa kecil saat mengingat hal itu. Membuat Sasuke melirik heran padanya dan melempar pandang _kau-kenapa-tertawa_?

Sakura menyamarkan tawanya dengan terkekeh kecil, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa, Sasuke-kun. Hanya teringat kau begitu kejam saja padaku waktu kecil dulu. Seenak hati menyuekiku. Sakit hati, tahu!" sembari melayangkan pandangan galak pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengusan geli dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dan Sakura kembali menyuapi Sasuke lagi. Sementara itu. Pikirannya sudah terbang mundur ke tahun-tahun sebelum mereka menikah.

_Pendendam..._

Sakura berani bertaruh ia akan sangat menyesal jika membunuh Sasuke saat di jembatan yang menjadi saksi meninggalnya Danzou Shimura si Hokage pengganti Godaime itu.

Dendam Sasuke yang meliputi seluruh hatinya membuatnya membuang ikatan erat yang ia bangun di tim 7. Membuatnya hilang akal dan hampir membunuh sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan di Lembah Akhir. Ia bahkan hampir membunuh Sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Meskipun saat dikuasai dendam Sasuke belum menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura. Paling tidak saat itu ia masih menganggap Sakura teman berharga yang pantas dilindunginya. Ia bahkan membunuh saudaranya sendiri. Hal yang sangat Sasuke sesali sampai sekarang.

Wanita yang sah menjadi istri Uchiha terakhir itu merengut kesal dengan muka ditekuk sekarang membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

'_Sakura kenapa, sih? Apa tertular fluku?'_

_Perhatian..._

Setelah perang dunia ninja melawan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha, keadaan dunia _shinobi_ menjadi stabil dan masing-masing negara saling membantu membangun kembali kesejahteraan. Sasuke yang diterima kembali di Konoha dan dianggap pahlawan sama seperti Naruto Uzumaki mendapat beberapa ujian yang menghantarkannya menjadi seorang ANBU handal. Bahkan menjadi kapten ANBU dalam waktu lima bulan setelah diterimanya ia menjadi ANBU.

Misi-misi _S-Rank_ menjadi sasaran empuknya guna membasmi orang-orang tolol di luar sana yang menyalahgunakan kekuatan mereka-padahal ia sendiri dulunya juga menjadi bagian ninja pelarian yang menyalahgunakan kekuatan. Melindungi desa adalah janji yang ia buat untuk kakaknya dan itu terasa sangat nyata saat ia-dan para _shinobi_- memenangkan perang meskipun pulang dengan luka yang memprihatinkan.

Tidak jarang Sasuke mentraktir sahabat-sahabatnya makan di Yakiniku-Q dan Ichiraku Ramen demi mengisi perut teman-temannya yang kadang sedang kering dompetnya. Bahkan tak jarang membantu Sakura mengangkat berkas-berkas misi yang akan diserahkan kepada Hokage. Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengingat tenaga raksasa yang Sakura punya. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja ngotot membantunya.

Sasuke bahkan sering membantu Sakura mengangkat belanjaannya yang super banyak setiap bulannya tanpa Sakura minta. Mengantarkan nenek-nenek yang kesusahan berjalan, menemani Kakashi meng_copy Icha-icha Paradise_ untuk dipelajari _rookie_ 12 yang disambut pelototan sadis dan gelar mesum dari _rookie_ 12 sendiri –katanya supaya mereka dapat mempercepat regenerasi anak-anak unggul yang mewarisi tekad api mereka-, membantu Naruto membuat ramen istimewa di apartemennya dan berakhir dengan gandum dan bahan lainnya yang bertebaran dan membuat dapurnya kotor serta berantakan, dan banyak lagi hal konyol yang ia lakukan agar masyarakat Konoha menerima ia seutuhnya kembali.

_Dan sisi yang ke enam, manja..._

Satu-satunya sisi dari Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak ia perlihatkan untuk orang lain di luar keluarganya. Sisi manis yang selalu membuat Sakura merona. Seperti inilah sekarang. Demam yang mendera Sasuke membuatnya mengeluarkan sisi manjanya pada Sakura. Bukannya Sakura bersyukur Sasuke sakit. Sungguh! Bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Hanya saja Sasuke hanya menampakkan sikap manjanya itu jika ia benar-benar butuh perhatian dari Sakura.

Saat bubur semakin sedikit termakan si _Yang Sakit_ di rumah Uchiha tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba terkekeh geli. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya _apa-yang-lucu?_

"Kau lucu. Kupikir akan sulit menjadi keluarga yang hangat mengingat sifatmu yang dingin. Tapi kau itu-" sebuah kecupan selama tiga detik didaratkan Sakura di pipi Sasuke. "-manja."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum bahagianya. Wajah Sakura merona menyadari keagresifannya. Ah, bukankah mereka sering melakukan 'hal yang lebih dari itu?'

Menyadari hal itu membuat Sakura menempelkan pipi kanannya di meja makan. Menatap halaman belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin merona hebat. Dirasakannya helai merah mudanya dijamah lembut lelaki yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suami sahnya. Ia beralih menempelkan pipi kirinya, mendongak sedikit dan mendapati tatapan lembut dari _onyx_ yang membuatnya tergila-gila sampai sekarang.

Empat bulan hidup bersama sebagai suami istri belum membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan sikap lembut yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan raut wajah tampan yang disuguhkan padanya setiap hari membuat Sakura bersyukur berlipat ganda pada _Kami-sama_ yang memberikan berkah padanya setelah usaha dan kesetiaannya menguji kesabaran _kunoichi_ medis itu.

Sasuke meminum air putihnya hingga tandas dan beralih menatap _emerald_ yang balik menatapnya. Debaran itu datang seperti balap pacuan kuda. Sasuke juga sampai sekarang belum terbiasa menatap _masterpiece_ tuhan yang dititipkan padanya ini. Begitu indah... begitu menawan...

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Sakura yang sedang menempelkan pipinya tadi di meja ikut berdiri. Sasuke menarik pinggang wanitanya. Mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Pipi Sakura kembali merona hebat mendapati pahatan indah di depan matanya. Pipi yang putih mulus, hidung yang mancung sempurna, bibir tipis yang menggoda untuk dilumatnya...

Telinga Sakura bahkan sudah memerah memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Ia beralih menatap alis yang melengkapi ketegasan kelopak mata suaminya. Pandangannya turun dan terhenti di lingkaran hitam yang membuatnya hilang akal. Ia tak dapat berpikir dan melihat apapun selain manik sekelam malam yang ikut menatap dalam _emerald_ miliknya.

Entah disadari Sakura atau tidak, jarinya bergerak membelai rahang tegas suaminya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan waktu terasa lambat berlalu saat dahi keduanya mulai bersentuhan membagi suhu, hembusan napas panas yang menguar dari Sasuke yang menampar lembut wajahnya tak dihiraukan Sakura, hidung mancung keduanya yang mulai bergesekan hingga Sasuke dengan gerakan tak sabarnya segera menangkup bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang dimiliki wanitanya. Sakura membalas pagutan suaminya dengan lembut dan ciuman itu terlepas seiring dengan menipisnya persediaan oksigen di paru-paru masing-masing anak manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

Sasuke tersenyum mendapati wajah istrinya yang menyaingi warna tomat padahal sendirinya tidak menyadari bahwa rona hebat juga menjalar di wajah tampannya. "_Ne_, Sakura. Kau belum mandi, ya?"

Sakura tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan malu dan kakinya segera membawanya melesat cepat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai geli karenanya.

"Sasuke-kun jahat! J-jangan harap... a-aku akan... ti-tidur di kamar malam ini!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi dengan terbata-bata. Ia memukul kepalanya dan merutuki dalam hati pada setan apa yang merasukinya hingga berkata soal 'kamar' seperti itu dan itu _sangat memalukan_!

Sasuke terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah kekanakan Sakura. Tidak tidur di kamar katanya?

"Sakura-_chan_! Kita tidak butuh kamar dan ranjang untuk _main_!"

Teriakan kesal dari Sakura dianggap Sasuke sebagai jawaban iya atas kata-katanya tadi. Sambil menahan tawa, Sasuke menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menjahili Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura, sepertinya ada dua sisi lagi yang belum kau tahu dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sifat jahil, dan...

.

.

Mesumnya...

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Lirik tulisan di atas. Sungguh cerita ga jelas. Fluff kurasa. No conflict. Ringan, datar, ga bagus -_-" #ngais-ngais pasir#

Mohon maaf jika fiksiku nyampah ^,^"

Mohon kritik, saran dan pendapat dari reviewer baik hati sekalian :D

Mind to review?


End file.
